One night was all I needed
by KoreanKracker
Summary: An Itachi Lemon. ItaXOC


_So before this, sorta, Yukio had accidentaly attacked Itachi. She had injured him and now, basically she is healing him. ^^; I don't write many lemons. This is probably my 6th one. Excuse me if it's not good. :P I try._

* * *

Pein escorted Yukio to Itachi's room. Once inside she walked up to him. Itachi was sitting on the edge of his bed, his thoughts kept him busy. Yukio was hesitant and slowly started to unbutton his damaged cloak. Her eyes widened at the extent of his injury. Itachi tried not to look, but couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"Please. It's okay. I'm fine... I mean.. I'm still alive right?" he spoke, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why? Why is it always you that I hurt?" her voice cracked, "why can't it be someone else?"

"It's okay. I'm no one special." Itachi didn't want Yukio to beat herself up over this.

"Ie(no), it's not. I don't like injuring people who are close to me.." She stated. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Yukio's eyes widened and blushed. She realized what she had just said and turned her head. She grabbed a damp cloth and began wipping off the blood that had hardened over his chest an abdomen. She then placed her hand over his large wound. Her hand glowed a faint green. Itachi's eyes wandered the tiles of his floor. This wasn't akward. He'd been examined by Yukio before, when she had given him the first set of scars. He was in deep thought, the last words that escaped her lips, echoed in his mind.

_(Close to me...)_

His thoughts ceased when he felt something drag along his body. Itachi turned his head to see Yukio. Her fingers danced along his chest, down his abs then back up. Yukio looked up at him, itachi had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh..Oh, i'm sorry..." she said nervously.

She blushed again and turned her attention back to his wounds. But for some odd reson, she was so intrigued by him. So much so, that she couldn't help herself. She placed her fingers on his muscular chest and ran them down, but half way Itachi had grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. He didn't have his sharingan and Yukio was now staring into his deep Onyx eyes. Itachi lifted her up and placed her on his lap. Yukio's fingers ran down his well built body, then back up once again. He wrapped her in a warm embrace. Strangely enough, she returned the hug. Itachi had moved her long hair and placd it on the other side of her shoulder. He gazed at her bare neck. He licked his lips then slowly made his way down. He pressed his nose against her skin, then gently kissed along her neck. Yukio froze. She could feel his cold lips move against her skin. She blushed and was a bit confused. His kisses were sweet. Itachi ran his large hands down her back. Yukio's grip on him tightened. Itachi laid her down on his bed and never stopped kissing her. Yukio trembled beneath him. She was confused. Itachi stopped. He slowly began to take off her cloak. Yukio would have surley stopped him, but she was paralyzed. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't move... Itachi's hands explored her half naked body and removed her pants. He pressed his lips onto hers. Yukio didn't respond at first, but eventually gave in. His hands travled up her back, making Yukio tremble again. His unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Yukio became unresponsive again. Itachi marvled at her chest. His lips slowly curved into a smile. He kissed her jawbone, then left a trail of sweet kisses down along her chest. He eventually found her soft spot. When he kissed it, Yukio moaned.

Itachi's ears twitched. He enjoyed the sound and had an urge to hear it again. He kissed it, earning him another moan. He wanted to make her moan more. He kissed her down her chest and stopped at her stomach. He looked up to her. Her face was red, and she was breathing faster. Itachi used his teeth to remove her panties. He came back up and looked at her striaght in the eyes. Yukio looked into his. She winced in pain as she felt one of Itachi's fingers inside her.

"Relax..." he whispered. His sweet breath went across her face. He had this voice that would almost always send chills down her spine. Deep, and very attractive.

Yukio wimpered. Her fingers dug into his arm. A few minutes later, Yukio let out a moan. Itachi bit his lip. He added another finger. Yukio arched her back and ran her hand down his smooth back. He stopped to suck his fingers.

"You taste delicious.... I want more.." He whispered. His voice was full of lust, and something else Yukio couldn't figure out.

He left a nice trail of kisses down to her area. Then he licked her. His cold, silky tounge went deep inside her. Yukio moaned loudly. Itachi groaned. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. She tasted so sweet, he never imagined anyone like this could even exist. He coud feel his desire harden. It yearned for her. He got more hornier with every passing second. Yukio ran her fingers through his hair holding his head in place. Itachi looked up. Her eyes were shut, her mouth partly open, her fingers, gnawing at his bed sheets

"Itachi...!!" she moaned. Itachi's ears twitched. He loved the way she had said his name. He drank in her sweet juices as she climaxed. Yukio's face was burning red and her breathing became more labored. She grabbed her cloak, trying her best to cover herself up. She couldn't believe what Itachi had just done to her. The fact that she allowed him to surprised her even more. Itachi came back up and gently grabbed her face so she was looking dead at him. The next words Itachi said, surprised her.

"I love you.."

She looked into his eyes. They showed so much compassion and lust for her. He really ment it. Itachi brought her into another kiss. She didn't hesitate, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tounge roamed every inch of her mouth. Then her fingers dug into his back. Itachi removed her hands and placed them on the opening of his pants. This time she hesitated. She could fell his desire, long and hard... wanting her. She started unbuttoning his pants. She tossed them aside and removed his boxers. Itachi moved his body into the postition he wanted. He entered her. Yukio gasped, but calmed down. He was nice and steady, allowing her to adjust to his size. He was careful, Yukio was much smaller than him and he didn't want to work her too hard. He attacked her neck once again as he held her body close to his. He licked her soft spot. She moaned in response. His cold lips smiled against her skin.

"mmmmmmm..." she groaned. Itachi went in a bit faster. Yukio moaned more. Itachi quickly found her pleasure spot. He didn't waste time, he wanted to hear her moan again.

"Yes..! Itachi!" she wrapped her legs around his body and her fingers dug into his back once again. Itachi grunted. He never knew he could go this far with her...

"Itachi!" Yukio gasped. It echoed in his ears. Itachi became more intense with every passing moment. He groaned. He loved the feeling of pleasure she gave him. It felt so good, he never thought he would enjoy it this much.

"mmm! Itachi..!" Itachi please!"

"Please what?" he taunted.

"Please... don't stop!"

"I don't ever want to.." itachi was breathing heavily, but his voice was just as calm and composed as ever. He knew yukio was enjoying this more than she should have. He grunted loudly. Yukio heard him, adding to the pleasure.

"Yukio..!" he moaned as he climaxed. Yukio felt him release inside her. It was alot, Itachi had plenty to offer, she loved it. She could hear him moan. The noises he made.. He sounded so good, making her want more. Itachi held her tightly as he moaned again. Releasing his hot seed inside her again. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies. Itachi couldn't contain himself and went faster. Still, being careful not to hurt her.

"ITACHI!" Yukio screamed. He smiled. It pleased him that she enjoyed the pleasure that he gave to her. Him. Not any other man. Him. It seemed like no other man could have given Yukio anymore pleasure than he did.

"Ita-Itachi! Deeper!!"

He obeyed. He went in harder. Anything to please her, he'd do it. Then they had turned around. Yukio was now on top. Itachi held her little body close to his. Yukio ran her hands down his body. She kissed his neck, then down to his chest. Itachi moaned.

"ughh.... Yukio.... you're kisses feel so goood..."

He shut his eyes. He listened carefuly to Yukio's moans. That was more than enough for him. He felt Yukio get off of him. He opened his eyes and saw her look up. She got lower and lower.. her eyes had filled with lust. She twirled her fingers around his delicate hair. Itachi held his breath. She was too close to his desire, he felt a bit uncomfortable. She grabbed him roughly. He grunted. He felt her soft hands handle him in a way that he liked. he relaxed and groaned. Yukio smiled. Itachi was sort of messy. She greedily licked him clean. Itachi moaned louder. His cummed again. Yukio loved his sounds. her tounge swirrled around his desire, licking him, taking in all of his releases. Itachi couldn't possibly get any harder.

"mmmmmmhhh, Yukio..... I love you...! Ah, please!"

She smiled. Itachi cummed in her mouth, she drank it all. He, too, tasted good. She had broken him down to the soft, passionate man her really was. She knew all along that Itachi wasn't an evil guy. Then she stopped, Yukio was pleased. Itachi's face was red. They both had gone too far. He caught his breath, and got on top of Yukio. He entered her without thinking. Yukio gasped.

"I love you so much!" he moaned.

Itachi was caught in the moment. Never in his life had he ever felt this way about anyone. His feelings towards Yukio, were like none other. He loved her...

* * *

Itachi collapsed beside Yukio. His muscular arms brought her into a warm embrace, their legs intwined under his sheets. He kissed her gently on her forehead. Yukio had mixed emotions, but she knew for sure she loved Itachi. Dispite who he is and what he's done, deep down she actually did love him.

"I love you." He said. His voice was calm, serine. Yukio buried her face in his neck. Itachi placed his chin on top of her head. A few minutes of silence passed by. Itachi thought for a minute before speaking.

"Look at me." he stated. Yukio looked up. His eyes spoke volume.

"Making love to you tonight was like hevean to me.." He paused to put some of Yukio's hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much. Now, i've proven that to be true. The scars you had given me were accidental.. I'm just always at the wrong place at the wrong time.."

"But you're not at the wrong place now.." said Yukio.

Itachi smiled. Yukio saw his face glow. She cuddled closer to him. It was really late. Itachi peered at his night stand. The clock read 12:54 a.m. He caressed Yukio's cheek and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
